Bracelet of Necrotic Revival
Overview Bracelet of Necrotic Revival is a semi-unique magical trinket forged centuries ago by an evil necromancer by the name of Elmazul. Due to interference during their creation, the bracelets contain a fragment of their creators soul which in turn give its wearer necromantic powers to raise and control the dead. It is thought that reuniting the bracelets will revive the soul of Elmazul. The whereabouts of these bracelets are unknown but one was seen recently in Marsember, in Cormyr. Description The bracelet is a thin, metallic band that is worn around the wrist. It is bleach white, the colour of old bones and features engraving of skulls, a common symbol of Necromancy. The bracelets each incorporate a blood red ruby in the centre piece, a conduit for the entrapped soul to inflict it's magic into the world. Powers and Effects Bracelets of Necrotic Revival have the power to raise and control undead, primary but not limited to Skeletons. The power level and amount of undead that can be controlled by the wield grows with the time spent attuned to the bracelet, eventually culminating in vast armies of undead. The power is not without a price however as the aura produced by the bracelet can bend the will of those in its vicinity, warping them into evil versions of themselves. People near a bracelet have been known to break out into combat over the bracelet, unusually ending with the death of all but the last man standing. Requirements: Evil Alignment (Non-Evil creatures that wear the bracelet willingly become Evil, as do those who spend more than a number of hours close by it). History These bracelets where forged centuries ago by a cult dedicated to immortality by rebirth after death. Six bracelets in total where forged. Imbued with powerful necromantic magic by a mage named Elmazul, he sought to usurp the position of the God Velsharoon as the Arch Mage of Necromancy by sealing a small part of his soul with. Upon finding out about this plan, Velsharoon scattered the bracelets across the Material Plane as the soul sealing magic was taking effect. His soul torn apart and scattered across the land, Elmazul was killed and his soul unable to reform while the bracelets are parted, has been unable to rebirth himself. It is believed that if all the bracelets are reunited, Elmazul may one day return to the world in search of revenge on Velsharoon. One of these bracelets has been seen in recent times in the city of Marsember in the land of Cormyr. The mage Mormus Palmon, friend of many of the King's Court was found raising an army of undead within the town walls over the course of many months as the Bracelet bonded with him. A Tyrian Paladin band from Neverwinter, lead by Anton El Degüello and including Christoph Narle, who where investigating the undead incidents came across the mage in the act. After being injured in battle Mormus escaped, leaving behind the Bracelet which the paladins fought over. It was last seen being held by Anton El Degüello, who himself has not been seen since that night. It is presumably still in his possession. Ownership Line There are a number of these bracelets in existence which means no single line of ownership can be recorded. Category:Magical Armor